Marshal's Past
by MTG4740
Summary: Based on a picture I saw on Pixiv (the cover), I want to write a short story about Marshal/Renbu and his past. I didn't drew the cover, so please give the artist the credit. This also have a little of Shaolinshipping/Bugeishipping here cause I want to!


_Marshal's past_

_**Author's note:**_

**With Four Wishes: Dreams in progress, I decided to do a short story for Marshal. With that, being the next story after Dreams is Strength.**

**To be honest, there's rarely any interesting Elite Four fics nowadays, mostly "our heroes". Sigh, well I hope this short fic will be interesting for anyone else beside myself and learn my lesson of writing.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

One hot Summer day in the region of Unova, Marshal begins his training with his Pokemon. However since the temperature was nearly 90 degree, he stop his training early before getting a heat stroke. His Pokemon were relief, but at the same time dissapointed of stopping the training. But their minds will change when they get inside with the trusty air conditioner. When Marshal and the others got inside, their heated minds begin to cool down. As for their master, he grab his towel and wipe the sweat off before getting acne.

As Marshal sat down on a sofa, he turn on the TV to see what were on. But of course, their wasn't any good programs on cause he not a couch potato. However, he was wondering where his co-workers were. Of course, Shauntal and Grimsley went out to do some food shopping while his Mentor, Alder, hanging out with Clay drinking. Caitlin, however, much be sleeping in her room as always. Marshal sighed, for having nothing else to do.

After a few mintues he fell asleep. While his Pokemon cuddled around him as they fell asleep as well. Though the scene begin to turn black, Marshal begin to feel cold like he was bearing in snow.

As the snow fell, two voices were heard, as if it was an argument. There was a boy with his Riolu sleeping till the boy woke up from the louder voices. The voices were getting louder and louder. while the boy cover his ears and begin to cried. Although the boy wanted the argument to stop, but one loud noise was heard. And it wasn't a voice.

the argument immediately stopped as the masculine voice was heard often. Riolu woke up shortly after the loud noise was heard. The boy quickly got out of bed and slowly walk toward the door. As he open a little crack to see, he saw nothing but his mother dragging on the floor with red liquid traced. The boy begin to cried again from withness his mother's death.

As the snow continuing falling, the boy and his Riolu were running away from their only home they knew, or hell.

Inside of a warm lighted home from the wandering trainer, Alder, the man was drinking alone in one cold winter night. The man was drunk, but happy to be exist in the Pokemon world. However there was a knock on the door as Alder was about to go to sleep. The man was walking like a baby walking his first steps till he reach to the door. Alder open the door and saw a huge grown man, bigger than Alder, was looking up at him.

"May I help you," Alder slowly asked.

"Yes I'm looking for my son who ran away from home," The man answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What does he look like?"

"He have big eyebrows that passed his hair line, color light orange and brown and he took his Riolu with him. You won't missed him."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind.

"Thank you, good night."

"Good night."

Alder closed the door and thought about the missing kid and his Riolu. How come the boy ran away in the middle of the night? However he was too drunk and might forget about it when he did sober. Alder was trying to fall asleep, until he heard something outside. Like a Pokemon crying for help. The man open the door, but saw nothing but snow. It could be coming from the backyard. Alder went out in the cold to the backyard, but he was still drunk so he could not see and walk straight. As he reach to the yard, he saw a Riolu and a young shape figure shaking violently from the icy wind.

"Hey," Alder said. "What are you two doing here?"

The figure didn't respond, instead, he turned to revealed himself. As the missing boy and his Riolu.

"Hey you the missing kid," Alder said. "Your father must be worry about you."

The boy didn't respond again; he begin to cried. He was scared to be return home from the man who he used to called "father". Alder wasn't sure of why the boy the crying about, but he thought maybe something happen earlier. Maybe the boy will tell him why he ran away.

"Hey kid," Alder said. "No need to cry; tell me what happened."

The boy hasitate, but sneezed when he tried to speak. Alder laughed joyfully.

"Let's talk inside before you two get sick," he smiled.

Inside, The boy was sitting down while his Riolu was eating riceballs. However he wasn't in the mood of eating fro the intense experience. Alder beginning to be sober again and stared at the boy before he spoken.

"So what your name kid," he asked.

"Marshal," he responded softly.

"Marshal, eh? So what happened at home?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, but you know you have to go back home if you don't tell me."

"No please I don't want to go back there! Please don't let me go back there..."

Marshal begin to cried; Alder stared as he put his hand on his chin. He does not know what happen at Marshal's home, he thinking he should called the police. Alder pick up his cell phone and dialed for Officer Jenny.

After Officer Jenny went inside of Alder's house, she kindly asking Marshal few questions of what happened. He hasitiate at first, but he told her everything he withness; both Jenny and Alder were shocked. Immediately, she called for back up to search for the corpse where Marshal used to lived. Shortly after, they found the corpse and arrested his father for murder. However as for Marshal, he was parentless and he don't had anyone in Unova to claimed him. Which mean he only have his Riolu as his partner and family member.

But shortly Alder, the man who saved their lives, took them in. Marshal never knew a drunken man had a kind heart for him.

All the years of happiness, Alder and Marshal met new Pokemon and friends together. And did everything together, like father and son.

The grown man begin to cried in his sleep, except it was tears of joy. Marshal was still sleeping when Caitlin walk in from her nap. And she noticed her co-worker was crying in his sleep, she walk up to the sleeping beauty with big eyebrows. Marshal started to wake up from his nap and opened his eyes. He saw Caitlin walking to kitchen. He realized he was crying the whole time he was asleep. Also noticed something on his forehead from the reflection of the TV.

A pink colored kiss mark. He smiled.


End file.
